


Up to Something

by greyathena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyathena/pseuds/greyathena
Summary: Jaime Lannister's motives for coming to Winterfell cannot be trusted.





	

They were absolutely not going to . . . offer him luxury, or coddle him in riches and elegance, or whatever Lannisters were used to.

For one thing, winter had come in earnest and they had little to spare anyway, what with the depredations of Theon and Ramsey and what felt like half the North crowding inside the walls of Winterfell for protection. People were sleeping _everywhere_ , on the floor in the great hall or the stables or the library . . . People were eating whatever scraps the kitchen managed to turn into food; they were sharing clothes and making cloaks out of the remnants of drapes.

Jaime Lannister could damn well sleep on the floor like anyone else.

"I gave him a bed," Sansa confessed.

Her sister was both scandalized and offended. "You what?"

"He's a lord," Sansa said defensively.

"He isn't!"

"Lord Tywin is dead, Tyrion was never made the heir, and Ser Jaime is no longer in the Kingsguard. He's Lord Lannister."

"Well, no one ever named _Lord Lannister_ ," Arya retorted. "He's nothing but the Kingslayer as far as I'm concerned."

"Still, we had to offer him a proper bed," Sansa maintained. "Even if it is in a room with four other men."

"Excuse me," said the maid they'd deputized to spy on Ser Jaime, whose attempt to report to them had started this argument. "Only I don't know anything about whether Ser Jaime was assigned a bed. But that isn't where he went last night so it doesn't matter."

Arya, who was convinced that Jaime Lannister was up to something, pounced on this evidence of perfidy. "See, I told you," she said to Sansa. "Didn't go to his bed. So what _was_ he doing, eh? Snooping around? Sending a raven?"

"I think he slept," the maid said, looking a bit worried that she was going to be in trouble for not coming up with a more interesting story. "Only not in his bed, wherever that is."

"Where then?" Sansa asked.

"In Lady Brienne's."

Both Stark sisters blinked at her.

"He got Lady Brienne to give him her room?" Arya asked.

"No, milady. He spent the night in Lady Brienne's room with Lady Brienne."

They blinked at her again.

"I listened at the door," the maid volunteered eagerly. "I didn't hear no . . . noises, if you take my meaning."

"We don't," said Arya, frowning.

"We do," said Sansa.

"No _noises_ ," the maid repeated meaningfully. "Like they were . . . you know. He just slept there."

"He slept with Brienne." Arya was clearly skeptical.

"I think he likes her," the maid volunteered.

"One would assume," said Sansa. "Thank you, Niella. You may go."

"What does it mean?" Arya asked in a stage whisper after the girl had gone.

Sansa shrugged. "That you were right. Sort of."

"I was?"

"I _highly_ doubt Ser Jaime came here because the queen is concerned about the White Walkers."

Arya was triumphant. "So you think he's up to something, too?"

"No. I think he came to court Brienne."

Arya only stared.


End file.
